


Day 13: Public Sex

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint peeled himself out of the passenger seat of Tony’s car and stretched.  He made a contented noise as his back cracked.When he turned, Tony was staring at him over the top of his sunglasses.“What?” Clint said.  “Did I get mustard somewhere?”---In which Tony bends Clint over the hood of his car.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Day 13: Public Sex

Clint peeled himself out of the passenger seat of Tony’s car and stretched. He made a contented noise as his back cracked.

When he turned, Tony was staring at him over the top of his sunglasses.

“What?” Clint said. “Did I get mustard somewhere?”

He looked down at his shirt, the same rumpled shirt he’d woken up in this morning before Tony offered to take him out to his favorite hole-in-the-wall diner for lunch. It didn’t look great, but he was pretty sure he hadn’t made it messier.

Tony huffed a laugh. “No mustard, Katniss. All muscle.”

Tony sidled around the front of the car until he was only a step away from Clint.

“You know, I should probably feel bad about making you sit in a car this small, but I think it’s worth it for that noise you made.”

Clint flushed.

“Look, tell me if I’m getting ahead of myself; I’ve been told I get ahead of myself all the time. But I’ve been staring at you all morning and I’d really like to touch you, Clint,” Tony said. 

He pulled off his sunglasses as he said it, folding them into his jacket pocket, and stared at Clint with dark eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Clint said.

Tony leaned in and kissed him. He kissed Clint with a heat that made his knees go weak. Clint barely noticed when he was the one pressed up against the car with Tony’s tongue stroking languidly into his mouth like he could do this all day. 

They came up for air, and Clint’s hair was mussed and his cheeks flushed.

“I want you, Clint. God, do I want you,” Tony muttered, pressing their hips together.

Clint laughed breathlessly, grinding slowly against Tony. Tony’s mouth was on his neck, sucking in one spot, and making Clint squirm.

“I want you too, Tony,” he panted. 

“Here? Can we do it here?” Tony asked. “Don’t want to wait.”

His hand slid under Clint’s jeans and squeezed Clint’s ass. His tongue was still flicking over that spot on Clint’s throat.

“Here?” Clint asked. 

He blinked and looked around the parking garage. It looked empty, but it was huge and every noise was magnified.

“I’m not... I don’t know...” Clint said.

“Jarvis will keep an eye out,” Tony said. “I’m not looking to make headlines. I just really want to see you spread out over my car. And you’re here, and it’s here. But we don’t have to, baby.”

His teeth tugged on Clint’s earlobe and Clint squirmed. On the one hand, he had no interest in being found in public having sex. On the other, the idea of letting Tony show his possessiveness by having him here, where anyone could see, on top of one of his prized cars—that sent a twist of heat through him.

“Okay,” he found himself saying. “Okay.”

Tony groaned loudly and kissed him again. His hands went to Clint’s shirt and Clint laughed as Tony pulled it off impatiently. Then Tony was turning him to face the car. His hands were on the fly of Clint’s jeans, opening them and then tugging his jeans and boxers down his thighs.

“Bend over,” Tony said, a warm hand on the curve of Clint’s back, and _oh fuck._

Clint bent over the hood. The metal was warm and smooth against his bare skin, and it felt practically sinful against his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” he said, this time out loud.

“Oh, we will,” Tony said.

Clint startled at the touch of Tony’s hand to his cock. His hand was wet with lube, and he stroked Clint a few times.

“What about the paintjob,” Clint said, rocking into Tony’s grip without thinking.

“I don’t give a fuck about the paintjob,” Tony said. 

He let go of Clint’s cock in favor of sliding a finger into his ass. He moved it efficiently, adding a second before long. He thrust them into Clint to ease him open, until Clint panted out, “That’s enough, Tony.”

“You sure?” Tony asked.

“Do it,” Clint said, looking back over his shoulder.

Tony’s gaze was dark and focused, and he took Clint at his word. He pulled out his fingers and stepped closer. Clint bit his lip at the warm touch of Tony’s cock as he pressed up against in. He pressed against Clint’s hole and then pushed in and in and in. Clint panted and squirmed against the unyielding metal of the car as Tony filled him up.

“Oh fuck, Clint,” Tony muttered, his voice right over Clint’s shoulder now. “Oh fuck you’re tight.”

Tony pulled out a little and drove back in.

“Fuck,” Clint groaned.

Tony moaned in agreement and did it again. 

They built up a rhythm, Tony fucking him into the car and Clint pushing back to meet him. Whatever lube Tony had used must have been a personal invention because it stayed wet and slick while Clint’s cock was driven over the metal over and over by Tony’s thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Tony_ ,” Clint found himself panting as his body wound up toward his climax.

“That’s it Clint. Fuck you feel so good,” Tony said.

He kept pounding into Clint’s ass and Clint’s nails dug into the hood as his climax approached.

“Sirs—” Jarvis’ voice interrupted quietly, and Clint thought he may have whined in distress.

Tony stroked his back even as he paused to say, “What is it, J?”

“Two pedestrians are about to exit the northwest elevator. I thought you may wish to know.”

Clint shivered, and once he started, he couldn’t seem to stop. Tony flattened himself over the top of him, stroking his arms and side.

“I’ve got you, I promise. I’m right here. They’re not going to see us, J would throw up a shield if he thought they would. Just stay nice and quiet, and they’ll be gone,” Tony murmured.

Clint sank into the words, and mentally tracked the sounds of the two other people in the parking garage. It sounded like two women finishing work at the same time who were talking about their days. After a minute, he heard a car start up and the voices cut off, and then he heard the distinct sound of a car driving out of the parking garage.

“J?” Tony asked quietly.

“All clear, Sir,” Jarvis replied.

“They’re gone, we’re good,” Tony said, propping himself up. “You wanna come upstairs? I can make it up to you with a blowjob or something.”

Clint could feel his heartbeat pounding through every inch of his skin, and the fear in his gut had twisted into something else.

“If you think I sat through that for you to not finish what you started, you’ve got this very wrong,” Clint said.

Tony’s cock twitched inside him.

“Really?” he asked. “You’re sure?”

“Fuck me, Tony,” Clint said, grinding back.

Tony kissed another spot on the base of Clint’s neck. 

“I do not deserve this,” he muttered, and then snapped his hips forward.

Clint cried out, reassured now that Jarvis would warn them, and too close to really car. The sound bounced back to them, raw and wanting.

“Oh fuck,” Tony said, and began pounding into Clint.

Clint rode it out, starting to slide up the hood with the force of Tony’s thrusts. He cried out again when Tony’s hand reached under him and wrapped around his cock. Tony stroked him with fast, firm strokes, more lube sliding between his fingers. Clint rocked between the touch on his cock and the pounding in his ass, clinging to the car for dear life. 

“That’s it, that’s it, come on,” Tony was saying in his ear, and then his cock hit _just right_. 

Clint came with a startled noise, painting Tony’s car with his come. Tony groaned as Clint clenched around him and with a few more rough thrusts he was coming too. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Tony panted into Clint’s hair.

A minute later he pulled out with a groan. 

“I did not deserve that, Clint, but holy fuck you are hot,” Tony said. 

He reached out and helped Clint stand up. He started pulling up Clint’s boxers and jeans, getting him neatly tucked away before pulling up his own pants. 

“Aw, car no,” Clint muttered seeing the streaks they’d left over the hood. 

Clint picked his rumpled tshirt off the ground and began swiping up the mess as best he could. It wasn’t perfect, but at least it wasn’t leaving a message to everyone about what they’d gotten up to.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” Tony said. His hand curled around Clint’s hip.

“Yeah because I’m sure you have a whole team of people who clean come and lube off of cars,” Clint joked.

“No, but I have robots. But I appreciate the effort,” said Tony. “You want to come upstairs? Take a look at some things I have cooking in the shop?”

“You sure?” Clint asked. “I can go if you have something to do.”

“I’ve got approximately 1000 things to do according to Pep and the Board, but that’s not going to change. Come hang out. You can be the shirtless eye candy while I work, or we can talk about boomerang arrows or something.”

“That sounds...pretty great, actually,” Clint said, letting Tony steer him toward the elevator. 

“That’s the spirit,” Tony said.


End file.
